We intend to continue the purification of a liver neutral protease that occurs in the liver soluble fraction and is of very high molecular weight. Of importance is the specificity of bond cleavage, substate specificity, control features, the reaction mechanism and the role of this enzyme in metabolism. In addition the activity of yeast hexokinase crystals will be examined by new methods to determine if these structures are catalytically competent.